


I Get By With A Little Help From My Girlfriend

by madeirablue



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeirablue/pseuds/madeirablue
Summary: Petra helps JR with a problem.





	I Get By With A Little Help From My Girlfriend

Petra sipping her glass of champagne, happily relaxing back in her comfortable first class seat. She was thrilled for this chance to spend some time away from the madness and stress of Miami. Not to mention seven, hopefully naked, days alone with her gorgeous girlfriend. Leaning over to say as much to JR, she notices a poorly concealed look of anxious tension on her face. Placing her glass down, she gently coaxes JR to look at her.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Petra inquires reaching out to cover JR's white knuckled grip of her seat.

JR clears her throat and attempts a reassuring smile. "Nothing. Just feeling a bit tense."

The pilot announcing they were ready for takeoff interrupts Petra's next words. Looking at JR, she sees the flicker of fear and a harsh swallow. Understanding washes over Petra. She gently pries JR's hand from the seat and tangles their fingers.

"Jane, listen to me." Kissing JR's hand when fearful brown eyes locked with hers. "Nothing in this world is going to keep me from a week in paradise with you." Lifting the chair arms dividing them Petra slides closer. "Because I have plans for us. Plans that involve your favorite strap on which happens to be in my suitcase." Lips brushing JR's neck, "You see, I refuse to allow **anything** to prevent you from fucking me against every surface in our bungalow." Nipping and nuzzling JR's neck Petra whispers, "Aching for you to take me anyway you want, as often as you want. I've been dreaming of clear blue water and you coming in my mouth while the sun warms our skin."

Leaning back slightly Petra sees that JR's look of terror has transformed into a look of all consuming desire. Grinning she takes a sip of her glass, "Feeling better, Babe?"

Dark fiery eyes slide over Petra's body. "Very much so. Thank you, Petra."

Her hands framing Petra's, she draws her lover into a toe curling kiss that has Petra melting into her. Brushing her thumb against a plump lip JR whispers, "I think your lovely distraction deserves a reward."

With a leering grin JR flicks her tongue over Petra's lips.

"Excuse me, Sir? Can I please have a blanket? My girlfriend is feeling a bit chilly, right, honey"

Body shivering with arousal Petra nods briskly.

"Certainly, Miss!" Cheerfully announces the flight crew member. In no time returning with a soft plush blanket.

"Thank you." Offering the man a pleasant smile JR waits until he has moved on before turning to drape the blanket across Petra. Tucking herself to Petra's side and her hand sliding up a pale inner thigh JR murmurs, "You're going to need to be a good girl and stay quiet, Baby."

Body trembling, thighs slick Petra bit back on a whimper, "Yes Ma'am."

The words barely escaping her mouth before she was struggling to hold back an audible gasp as JR's fingers fill her dripping pussy. JR is relentless in her thrusts, two fingers rapidly becoming three. Petra knew her lipstick was a mess, from biting her lips to hold back her sounds of pleasure, but she didn't care all that she could focus on was the full feeling of her cunt being fucked and the love and desire shining in JR's eyes.

"Fuck, Jane!" Petra couldn't help groaning out.

"Shhh. You promised you were going to be good." JR warns with a twist of her fingers and a flicking of her thumb over a stiff clit.

That's all it takes to have Petra coming with a stuttering breaths and a jerk of her hips.

"Good girl."

End


End file.
